


Derek met Paige on a Friday

by RerumTechnologies



Series: The Hale Home (Gilmore Girls inspired AU) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Derek Hale, Daddy Derek Hale, Derek is a father, Don't worry, F/M, Magic, OC Paige, Paige is a boys name, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Prologue, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, derek is a dad, human paige, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RerumTechnologies/pseuds/RerumTechnologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek first sees Paige Krasikeva in Music on a Friday during the second semester of freshmen year. He only takes it for his graduation requirement. He’s never been interested in playing music. A good thing too, he’s awful at it. But she isn’t. She’s amazing, and she’s beautiful, and her smile is kind, and she’s smart, and she smells nice.</p><p>Or, the short Gilmore Girls inspired Prologue no one asked for to my Gilmore Girls inspired Sterek no one asked for.<br/>Stay with me. Sterek is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek met Paige on a Friday

Derek first sees Paige McLaughlin in Music on a Friday during the second semester of freshmen year. He only takes it for his graduation requirement. He’s never been interested in playing music. A good thing too, he’s awful at it. But she isn’t. She’s amazing, and she’s beautiful, and her smile is kind, and she’s smart, and she smells nice.

She also hates him. With a vengeance.

Derek doesn’t discover that until the first time he tries talking to her. He’s watching her grab stuff out of her locker when the sudden urge to make contact comes over him. So he walks up with his backpack slung over one shoulder and a witty introduction, “Hey Paige.”

“Go away.” She slams her locker shut, picks up her messenger bag and stalks away.

He’s stunned.

No one talks to Derek that way. He doesn’t like to think he’s vain but he knows popular. He’s liked _._ People _like_ Derek Hale. Derek Hale is captain of the lacrosse team. Derek Hale has a busy – but not bad – social life. Derek Hale makes good grades. Derek Hale works in his mom’s law office when he isn’t captain of the lacrosse team, being busy with his social life, or making good grades. Point is, people generally like Derek Hale. Or they at least don’t hate him.

xXx

The second time they speak is a week later. Paige is practicing her cello. Paige’s always practicing her cello. Even though she doesn’t need it. But there she is, practicing. At seven o’clock on a Friday. He’s heading home when he hears her. He pokes his head into the Music room and when she doesn’t look up he steps inside. He keeps waking until he’s seated on one of the chairs a few rows away from her. She doesn’t even notice him until she fumbles a cord, curses, and looks up. “Oh my God!” She heaves a breath, putting a hand to her heart. “What the hell!? You scared the crap out of me.”

Derek grins, “Sorry, I’m not used to having to announce myself.”

She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, well. Remind me next time to put a line of mountain ash down at the door.” Paige pulls out her phone and curses again, “Damn it, I’m late.”

She gets up and Derek follows her lead, hovering while she puts her things away. “What were you playing?”

“You won’t recognize it.”

“Try me.” She looks up and Derek gives her another smile. She raises an eyebrow. “Schubert's  _Ave Maria_.”

The smile fades, “Ok, no, I don’t know what that is.” Paige might be smiling but she turns away before Derek can catch her at it. He struggles to say something else. “It sounded beautiful.”

“And you would know? You sound like a dying moose on the tuba.” Paige puts her cello back in the cabinet before picking up her bag to leave. Derek follows her out, Laura would say like a puppy, but Laura isn’t here right now – Thank God.

“That may be true, but that doesn’t mean I can’t recognize a great piece when I hear it.”

Paige turns slightly to stare at him out of the corner of her eye. “What do you want?”

Derek frowns, “Nothing?”

“Then why are you talking to me?” Paige demands, those frustrated lines appearing on her forehead like when her homework is being particularly difficult. Not that Derek watches her do her homework of course. That would be creepy. “You’ve never talked to me before.”

“Yes I have,” He scoffs indignantly. “I tried talking to you last week and you told me to go away.”

Her eyebrows go up and she opens her mouth, closes it. Then opens it again, “Sorry. I just… I thought you only talked to me because... well, obviously I was wrong. I’m sorry.” She looks down at her shuffling feet, fingering her plaid Chilton skirt.

His grin comes back, he steps closer. “You thought I talked to you because what?”

Paige looks up with those frown lines prominent again, she sighs. “Well, you’d just broken up with Jennifer. I thought you were just...” She throws up her hands and turns to go. “Ugh! Nothing, never mind.”

Jennifer? What did Jennifer have to do with this? Derek walks a little faster to keep beside her. For a human Paige is pretty fast. “No, tell me.” He ducks his head to try and look her in the face. She glances at him and rolls her eyes.

“Derek. You just broke up with someone you regularly had sex with. I thought you were looking for an easy rebound girl.”

He stumbles. “Oh.”

“Spot on right?” She shoves the doors open with a little more prejudice than mahogany doors warrant. “Of course. Why else would you talk to a human.”

“No, Paige – that wasn’t it. Seriously, I – Wait a second!” He pushes through the doors too and catches her arm before she reaches her car. The driver standing ready by the back door glares meaningfully at him, flashing his gold eyes. Shapeshifter security. Chimera by the smell of him. Derek drops his hand from her arm – he should know better anyway.

“What do you want Derek? I’m late for dinner.” Paige hands the Chimera her backpack. “Thank you Theo.” She turns to stare at Derek.

Derek isn’t sure what demon possesses him but he suddenly blurts out, “Are you busy Sunday?”

“You’re really not helping with that whole rebound girl perspective.” Paige looks offended and completely done with him.

“No! No, Paige. I’d – look, I’d like to take you out and take you home and walk you to your door and then I want to do it again next Sunday, and then for a few more Sundays. And I don’t know. I want to date you. You’re not a rebound. I swear.” He widens his eyes and tries to make the puppy dog face Cora is so good at without making it look like he was doing it. “Would you at least consider it? Please.”

Paige stares at him for a second. She turns around and gets in her car – Theo opening and closing her door in record time before he’s dashing around the front to get in the driver’s seat. Derek is surprised how disappointed he is. It’s fine. So one girl doesn’t want to go out with him. He could find someone else.

But it’s just that… well Paige is kind of great. Paige is beautiful, she is crankier on Wednesdays instead of Mondays, she doesn’t eat school food unless it’s the first week of the month, she’s an actual genius, she’s only one of the 20 or so humans in the entire school but she got into Chilton because she wants to be a Herbologist. Paige was kind of amazing now that he thinks about her. He might have thought about her off and on over the course of the week. Whenever they passed in the halls. When they had a class together. Just whenever…

The window rolls down. Paige pokes her head out. “I can’t on Sunday. Sunday’s are family days. But I practice until 6:30 every Friday. If you wanna… you know… you can come and do your homework while I practice and we could… talk or something.”

Derek grinned. “Sure.”

And then she does the prettiest thing; she smiled at him. “Ok. Awesome. Great. I’ll – I’ll just see you next Friday then.”

“See you.”

The window rolls back up and the car drives off.

xXx

They meet the next Friday. Derek does his homework and Paige practices and then he walks her to her car. The same thing happens the next Friday. And the next. On the third official Friday (unofficially the fourth) they start talking more and working less. And even less on the fourth (fifth) Friday. They start talking in between classes, and during lunch. They smile and wave at each other when they can’t talk and it’s easy. Easy like it had never been with Jennifer.

They have their first kiss on the seventh (eighth) Friday.

xXx

Fridays turn into actual dates. Dates turn into officially meeting the parents. That turns into family dinners plus Paige at the Hales and family lunches plus Derek at the McLaughlin’s. Lunches and dinners become ‘Why don’t you invite Paige to this month’s Full Moon?’ Full Moons turn ‘Derek and Paige’ to _derekandpaige_.

Their first time is on their six month anniversary in the back of Laura’s Camaro. Derek tells her he loves her and Paige kisses him and tells him she loves him too. Laura is furious her back seat smells like ‘my little brother’s spunk’ and Derek couldn’t be happier. Everything is fine until Malia sniffs Paige near the end of sophomore year. She says Paige’s scent has changed.

xXx

Paige is pregnant. Pregnant Paige smells different than Not Pregnant Paige. How could Derek have missed it?

There’s yelling from Derek’s parents, from Paige’s parents, from Derek and Paige. Paige says she wants to keep it. Derek wants her happy. Derek wants _her._ So they’re going to have a baby.

Things get hard at school. There’re jokes, whispers, insults. Derek is proud, annoyed and protective but still happy. They have a plan. Have the baby. Get an education. Go to college. Get a job. They can still do this. It'll just take work. They can do that.

xXx

They find out they’re having a boy four and half months in. Paige is still beautiful, even when she wants pickles and ice cream. She’s still the top of their class, still a cello prodigy and the insults and jokes have died down. The whispers continue but nothing is perfect.

It’s during one of their Fridays that Paige askes, “What are we going to name him?”

Derek looks up from his books. “Do you have any suggestions?”

She grins at him, “I’m so glad you asked.” He laughs as she sits up. He helps her settle and holds her hand to his cheek for a moment. “Scent me later, Fido.”

“The dog jokes really need to stop. What are you going to do if he’s born a werewolf? Get a bowl with his name on it?” She giggles but then puts on a serious face.

“Ok, so I was thinking. I like Michael? Or Blaine? Tyler?”

Derek rubs her hand over his lips, thinking. “So my dad’s name, your dads name, or Tyler? I don’t think I could look at my kid the same with our parents’ names. Especially after they communicated their disappointment so clearly.”

Paige rolls her eyes. “Well, fine. Tyler? Any objections?”

Derek presses his lips together, “Nothing’s _wrong_ with Tyler. It’s just…”

Paige laughs and bops him on the nose. “Seriously, what do you have against Tyler?”

Derek looks up from under his lashes. “This kid named Tyler stole my Wolverine plushy when I was – No I’m serious!” He laughs as she throws her eraser at him. “Ok, fine in all seriousness I don’t not like the name.”

“But you don’t love it either.” She sighs.

He smiles and kisses her hand – Laura would laugh at how whipped he’s become. “But I don’t love it either.”

Paige smiles and hums. “You know guy’s name boys after themselves all the time.”

Derek almost drops her hand, “You want to name him Derek?” He stares at her.

“No I was thinking along a more feminist train of thought like naming him Paige.” She rolls her eyes and leans forward. “I think Derek is a good name.”

Derek meets her in the middle, kisses her softly. He smiles. “I think Paige is a good name, but we’ll find something we both like.” Paige smiles back and kisses him again before going back to her homework.

“There are boys named Paige you know.” He laughs and she chucks a pen at him.

xXx

Paige’s water breaks on a Friday in the middle of the one class they don’t have together. When Derek hears the teacher running down the hall he just gets this feeling. It’s be just his luck. Just his luck something happens to hers when he isn’t with her. He gets up from his seat and grabs his phone and his keys.

“Excusez-moi.” He tells Ms. Morrell. “Je besoin pour conduire Paige à l'hôpital.” He’s been practicing that phrase for the past two months.

He meets the teacher at the door. “I need to stop by her locker.” He starts to argue but Derek just brushes past him, using his speed to its full advantage. They’d had a bag ready for a month. Two bags actually. One in Paige’s locker, and one in Derek’s. Paige’s was closer and instead of unlocking it he rips the door off the hinges and sets it on the floor, out of the way. He grabs the bag and turns to see the teacher rounding the corner, huffing. “Where is she.” He’s surprised how calm he is. He’d freaked out the first time the baby kicked. The first time Paige threw up in his vicinity. He’d freaked out when she started crying at odd moments of the day. He freaks out when she says she needed to _use the bathroom_. Why isn’t he freaking out?

“The… the South Hall, Mr. Deaton’s…” The teacher pants and Derek takes off.

When he comes through the door, Paige is clutching the podium at the front of the class. She glances up but doesn’t stop talking. “and the agaric would have –”

“Paige, what are you doing?” She still doesn’t stop talking. Ok, so now he’s freaking out. He needs to stop freaking out. Why had he wanted to freak out? He can smell her pain, her discomfort, and the… wetness in a puddle on the floor beneath her. Oh. Wow. Ok, then. “We need to go.”

“Just a second Derek – in which case it would have hindered the patient’s recovery. On the other hand, the anise mixed with – ” She’s presenting her midterm. What. The. Fuck. She’s presenting her fucking Herbology Midterm. Of course she is. She’s just going into labor. That’s fine. He finds himself looming over her.

“Paige, you have to go. _Now_.” He growls. She still doesn’t pause. The class is silent in shock and Mr. Deaton is just jotting down notes as Paige speaks, voice still sounding like her _water hadn’t just broke_. “ _Paige_.” He knows his eyes are gold. His eyebrows are probably disappearing as he speaks. He still doesn’t touch her but holds his hands just over her belly and back.

“One second–  and would effectively lower the chances of infection and therefore death.” She turns to Derek. “Ok, please take me to the hospital now.”

Mr. Deaton holds up a hand. “Just a moment.”

Derek growls so menacingly and loudly most of the students jump, one falls out of his seat. Deaton keeps writing. Paige slumps against Derek. “Derek…”

“It’s fine. We’re going to the hospital now.”

He turns to go, “Hold on Ms. McLaughlin.” Deaton appears at their elbow, Derek’s growl picks up a notch until Paige butts him with her head. Deaton smiles and holds out a paper to Paige. “Very well done. Perfect score. I’d pass you right now if I didn’t have to abide by Chilton’s teaching guidelines.”

Paige huffs out a pained laugh. “Thanks Mr. Deaton. See you in a month.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” But Derek is already half carrying Paige out the door before Deaton finishes congratulating her.

The drive to the hospital is tinged with red. Paige is clutching his hand and taking short even breaths. “It’s going to be fine Der.”

He laughs as they pull into the Hospital lot, right into the ‘Ambulances Only’ lane. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” A nurse runs out, presumably to yell at them, but takes one look at Paige and runs right back inside. Soon a whole swath of doctors and nurses are coming over to take Paige to the maternity ward. Derek flashes his eyes one more time at the doctor in charge who promptly turns to grab one of the nurses to say “Go back inside and grab Melissa. Tell her we have a were soon-to-be father.” She turns back to Derek and says “Melissa McCall specializes in human-nonhuman pregnancies.” Derek nods and follows them in. He knows Melissa. He thinks she has a kid, but he only knows her from Paige’s hospital visits. They didn’t talk much, it was mostly her and Paige. He knows she lives in Beacon Hills, 30 minutes from Beacon Heights. Without traffic. He belatedly realizes he might be in shock. He probably should not go into shock when Paige is going into labor.

Melissa comes in then, “Hey Paige. Derek. Are we ready to have a baby?” Derek looks at Paige whose face is red and knuckles white where they still clutch Derek’s hand. A finger might’ve broken under her grip. That’s fine. He can heal.

“Ready?” He asks.

“So ready.” She laughs then squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head against the pillows.

“Okie dokie then. I’ve already called both parents. Paige, I got yours’ voicemail and Derek, I got through to a Cora? She said she’d tell the rest of the family.” That makes sense. Cora got suspended for growling and flashing her fangs at the teacher. She’ll let everyone know. Derek needs his pack right now. Derek and Paige. derekandpaige.

The next hour is filled with a lot of pushing, breathing, being told when and when not to push or breath, and yelling. Derek mostly just sits with his head just above Paige’s whispering things like, “We’re about to have a baby.” “I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me take you to the hospital until you finished your midterm.” “I can’t believe you got a perfect score in Herbology. I hate that class.” “I love you.” “I’m about to have a baby with you.” Paige goes from smiling to grimacing to shooting him dirty looks. Derek thinks the last is because he’s making her laugh at the wrong times.

Then she looks up at him, panicked. “Derek!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Derek panics a little himself when she grimaces again.

“Nothing. Well, not nothing. We – oh _shit_ – Derek!” She tightens her grip and clenches her teeth. “Derek what are we going to name him?! We’re horrible parents. We didn’t decide on a name! Oh my God Derek! We’re going to be awful –!”

“No.” He interrupts her and smooths a hand over her sweaty forehead. “No we’re going to be great parents. Or you are. I’ll just pay for the food and the clothes and stuff.” She huffs another laugh. “We can name him Tyler. We liked Tyler.”

She shakes her head. “No, you didn’t not like Tyler. Derek we didn’t think of any other –”

He kisses her cheek. “We can wait you know. Wait until you see him Paige. You’re a genius. It’ll come to you. Just like everything else.” She laughs and then screams through her teeth.

Derek’s son is born at 4:03 in the afternoon.

Paige still has tears on her cheeks when Derek leans in to kiss her. “We have a baby.” He tells her. She smiles tiredly.

“Did I just have a baby, Der?" She whispers, "Did I just have our baby?”

The baby starts crying and then Paige does the prettiest thing; she smiles at him. “Derek.” She whispers in awe. “We have a _baby_.” Derek laughs and pressed his nose to her neck and breathed. “Derek.” He leaned back to see her face.

“Yeah?” She’s frowning “Derek. What’s our baby’s name? What’s his… what’s his _name_ Der?” Her eyes close, Derek glances behind him. The nurse is cleaning him. “I don’t know Paige. What should we name him? Wanna hold him?”

Paige’s lips twitch, but she doesn’t smile. Something’s wrong, “I like Derek.”  What’s wrong?

“I – I like Paige.”

Her eyelids flutter, like they want to open. Her mouth starts to go slack. “Paige is a girl’s…”

He can't smile. Something is wrong. He tries to smile. “Boys can have that name too Paige. Remember? Paige?" He stops trying to smile. "Paige. Paige open your eyes.” Those lines in her forehead try to make an appearance and fail. “Paige! Paige open your eyes! Paige!”

“Paige… Hale.” She tries to smile again. “Our baby Der…” And, just like in a movie, she dies. He can't hear her heart anymore, but there is an annoying whine coming from somewhere.

“No. Paige! Wake up! Wake up, Paige! You can’t leave me! You have to name our baby! _Paige!_ ” She won’t answer him and doctors are already pushing him out of the way. They start talking. They talk about BP and tubes and lungs and blood and all Derek can think is that she didn’t name him. Paige is supposed to name him. Paige is supposed to hold him. He looks back to where the nurse is holding his son. He’s still crying.

“I’m calling it.”

Derek can’t breathe. Derek couldn’t hear or see or speak. He’s numb. Paige is gone. Paige just passed Herbology with a perfect score. Paige is starting to learn Dutilleux's  _Tout un Monde Lointain_. Paige is the worst in the mornings. She can’t stand mornings. She’s amazing. She’s beautiful. Her smile is kind. She’s smart. She smells nice. He met her on a Friday.

Paige is supposed to name him.

Derek stares at the nurse holding their baby. His baby. Sound comes back. The room has emptied except for the doctor and the nurse. The doctor is talking to him. He breathes. He has a baby. Paige named him. His name is Paige because guys name their sons after themselves all the time.

He reaches for him. The nurse doesn’t move except to shoot a look at the doctor. He must okay it because suddenly Derek’s arms are full of baby boy. Paige. Paige Hale. He’s small and red and squirmy. Paige has black hair and Derek hopes that when he opens his eyes they’ll be Paige’s warm brown. He’d love to see that every day for the rest of his life.

He walks out of the room because instinct tells him to go to his pack. Paige is dead. He’s hurt. He has a baby, a cub. He needs his pack.

They’re in the waiting room trying to get around the security guard who was standing his ground. Derek’s impressed. When the man turns he recognizes the Chimera who had driven Paige home the first time he asked her out. Theo. He smiles and Derek’s pack is unleashed upon him. Mom, Dad, sisters, cousin, grandparents, aunt and uncle. They coo and murmur at the baby – at Paige. Everyone except for Peter who peers at Paige over Michael's shoulder like he's one of the competition. Paige struggles to get an arm free of the blanket cocoon and eventually catches Derek’s finger. He brings it to his mouth and suckles. Derek’s heart drops to his feet.

Paige opens his eyes and Derek smiles at the warm brown. Talia catches Paige’s wandering gaze and flashed her own eyes. She nuzzles his head gently. “Welcome, pup.” Michael is standing just behind his wife and brings a hand to run down the baby’s check. Everyone touches some part of Paige. Even Peter, who looks less like he's calculating Paige and more like he thinks he's mildly amusing and useful. His mom finally looks up at Derek and frowns. “Derek? Sweetie what’s wrong.” He realizes that he has tears on his face.

Cora and Malia are trying to see the baby by climbing onto Peter. Cora looks grossed out and Malia seems mildly interested. “What’s his name?” She asks.

Derek keeps his eyes on Talia. “Paige.” His voice breaks. Talia’s lingering happiness fades, Michael grasps Laura’s shoulders and Laura turns white. Peter puts a hand on Cora and Malia, while his Grandmother clutches at his Grandfather. Cora and Malia are still leaning in to see Paige. Derek looks at Malia. “His name is Paige.”

Cora made a face. “That’s stupid. Paige is a girl’s name.”

Talia cuffs her, “Cora, that’s rude.” But there’s no warning in her tone. She wraps her son and her grandson in a careful hug. The rest of the pack follows suit, somehow all touching Derek and Paige a little bit. Making contact. Derek finally lets himself think what he’s been avoiding since Paige closed her eyes.

Derek first saw Paige McLaughlin in Music on a Friday. They had their first date on a Friday after school. They had their first kiss on a Friday. They had their last kiss on a Friday in January.

But it isn’t so bad. Because they had their son on a Friday in January. He met Paige Hale in Beacon Heights General Hospital on a Friday, and he’ll be able to look into warm brown eyes for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know. But I swear I just write the stuff I don't control what the characters do... ok so it's kind of my fault. But just think! This'll make great emotional baggage for Derek without having to kill off his family.  
> Sterek to come I promise. Comment, Kudos, you know the deal.  
> I wish you good fics and happy OTPS!


End file.
